Unmanned vehicles are becoming widely used in personal or commercial applications. Unmanned vehicles can be remotely controlled, autonomous, or semi-autonomous. Examples of unmanned vehicles include airborne vehicles, terrestrial vehicles, space-based vehicles, or aquatic vehicles. Recently, the use of Unmanned autonomous vehicles (UAVs), also referred to as “drones,” has increased. UAVs typically include a UAV lighting system which includes light source(s) such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) for indicating key information to operators (e.g., battery levels, errors, run mode, and other information).